


learning lessons and living life (baby, you're the reason i get by)

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Infidelity, or more accurately enemies AND lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Nikki can teach Carmella a lot, and she already has.//or the one where they may hate each other but that won't stop them from sleeping together.





	learning lessons and living life (baby, you're the reason i get by)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything more than kissing so like... here it is I guess lol

Nikki teaches her to fight harder, to pack a little more punch when she flings her elbow out hoping to catch someone in the jaw. Carmella hates it at first, hates the criticism spilling from red lips. She always spits something back, craning her neck to glare at the brunette between her thighs.

 

“Do you nag John as much as you nag me?” Carmella hisses through gritted teeth, shivering when Nikki pulls back and nips at her thigh. “Is that why he’s always runnin’ off to Hollywood? Maybe that's the only way he can escape the perfect Nikki Bella.” Carmella goads, sucking in a breath when Nikki just leans in and sucks a hickey onto the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

 

Nikki teaches her that no matter how good she is, there’s always someone better. Nikki’s arms are wrapped tight around Carmella’s head, tightening her grip as Carmella struggles to get out of the head lock. “I’m better than you, Carmella.” She hisses, curtain of dark hair hiding the words she’s speaking.

 

Carmella escapes, and gets put up on Nikki’s shoulders soon after. “No! No!” Carmella shouts in protest, wriggling to try and get out of Nikki’s strong grip. It doesn't work though, and one Rack Attack 2.0 later, she’s being pinned for a three count. Nikki grins down at her, all sharp teeth and victory. 

 

“Told you.” Nikki taunts, allowing the ref to raise her hand in the air. Carmella rolls out of the ring, slinking to the back with her head hanging. Nikki’s music follows her out, haunting her as she avoids the eyes of her coworkers.

 

“Did ya have to humiliate me like that?” Carmella demands when Nikki finds her in a small closet. Carmella squints into the darkness, struggling to make out Nikki’s expression in the poorly lit closet.

 

Nikki laughs, the sound immediately filling the cramped closet. Carmella moves forward a bit, angling her head to get a better look at the shorter woman. Nikki’s hand whips out, jerking Carmella forward and pressing her face first against the door. “No, but I  _ have  _ to humiliate you like this.”

 

Before Carmella can figure out what exactly Nikki means the brunette yanks her pants and underwear down in one quick move. Carmella wiggles for a better position, moaning when Nikki finally begins fucking her, fingers moving slowly inside Carmella. She’ll pick up the pace soon, Carmella knows from experience. “Oh!” Carmella gasps out when Nikki adds another finger.

 

“That’s right.” Nikki murmurs in her ear, voice low. “Moan for me, Carmella. Louder!” Nikki insists, speeding up her thrusts.

 

Carmella cries out, groaning against the door. She obeys Nikki’s every command, and she does so without protest. Nikki adds another finger, and she goes faster and faster until she can feel Carmella begin to tighten around her. Carmella shrieks as she comes, bucking back against Nikki. “Oh, god, fuck, oh!” Nikki fucks her through her first orgasm, and through her second and third. By the fourth she’s incoherent, and Nikki’s hand is soaked.

 

“One more?” Nikki suggests, voice hoarse. Carmella whimpers, the sound high pitched and needy. Nikki laughs low in her throat, and presses her lips against Carmella’s shoulder as the blonde shudders through her fifth and final orgasm.

 

Carmella pants, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Her throat hurts from her screaming, but even that is a vague sensation compared to the lethargy hanging in her veins. There’s a haze in her mind, one that is cleared when Nikki pulls her underwear and pants up her legs. “Wha-?” Carmella practically slurs, dragging her head up to lock eyes with Nikki.

 

Nikki grins, eyes bright. “Time to come out of the closet, sweetheart.” Carmella’s face falls once the situation dawns on her. She’s been brought to five orgasms in a closet that’s located in a relatively busy hallway. Fuck.

 

Nikki opens the door, shoving Carmella out the door. Carmella squints into the sudden brightness, acutely aware of her flushed face, sweaty body, and the uncomfortable dampness of her underwear. Alexa Bliss grins at her, delight evident in her voice as she speaks. “Gee, Carmella. I never took you as a screamer.” She snickers to herself, looking immensely pleased with herself.

 

“Yeah, and I never took you as a get fucked in a closet at work kinda girl.” Dean Ambrose chimes in, looking unashamed even as his girlfriend smacks his arm.

 

Carmella’s face burns, and she quickly flees the hallway, cursing their laughter which follows her like a plague. When she gets her to her car she whips her phone, and sends a quick text to Nikki.

 

**Me (9:47 pm):** _ fuck u _

 

**Nikki the Nag (9:48 pm):** _ sorry sweetie im a little tired from making u come 5 times :/ _

 

**Nikki the Nag (9:48 pm):** _ maybe next week if ur lucky ;) _

 

Carmella scowls, face burning despite her best efforts to pretend Nikki’s heavy flirting had no effect on her. She tosses her phone onto passenger side, starting the car when she heard the phone land safely on the seat. She drove to her hotel room, and fell asleep easily.

 

Sex with Nikki always took a lot out of her.


End file.
